


X Files: Resurrection

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: X Files Resurrection » Fowley is admitted to hospital after being shot whilst trying to protect Gibson Praise. Will she survive? This takes place between Season 5's The End and the Movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Agents Mulder, Scully, Fowley or AD Skinner. These characters and the TV show X Files belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox

St Katherine's hospital, Washington DC

After seeing the remains of his burnt down office, Agent Mulder visited Agent Fowley in hospital. He stood at the window looking in, watching her sleep as she wore breathing apparatus. She was here after an unknown assailant had shot her in the lung while she was trying to protect Gibson. Though the shooter was unknown, Mulder had his suspicions that the Cancer Man and Agent Spender was behind this, which made him feel angry and helpless.

As he watched Fowley sleeping, Mulder couldn't help but think of the old days when they were working and being together, her belief in the paranormal reflecting his, and in doing so encouraged and inspired him to discover the X-Files.

Of course Mulder believed in aliens before, as he witnessed someone or something abduct his little sister Samantha. But Fowley gave his work in the supernatural credit, and this allowed him to start his work on the X-Files. Without her at the beginning, he reflected, he might still be working in the Violent Crimes Unit, and he never would have met Scully.

He watched Fowley a little longer, before he heard footsteps approaching towards him. He turned to see Agent Scully standing beside him, with a sympathetic look. "Mulder?" she asked, and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Even though Scully never trusted Fowley, she knew Fowley was still an important person from Mulder's past, and without her, she might have never met Mulder.

"I let her down, Scully," Mulder said. "Mulder, you did what you could. No one could have known that this was going to happen to her," Scully told him softly. Mulder looked into Scully's eyes. "I never stopped trusting you, Scully," he told her. "Even when Fowley and I were working together on Gibson, I never stopped listening or confiding in you," he said. Scully smiled sadly in appreciation. "I know," she replied softly, and the two gazed at each other for a moment.

"What's her condition?" Mulder asked her after a moment as he turned back to the window and studied Fowley again. "She's stable but weak. We need to keep her here for a few days. There's a chance she could pull through," Scully said. Mulder nodded. "She'll pull through," he said hopefully. "She's a tough cookie." Scully nodded.

"Thanks, Scully," Mulder said, before laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're welcome. Now go home and get some rest, Mulder. The hospital will let us know when she wakes up," Scully told him. Mulder hesitated for a moment. "Does she have family?" Scully enquired, sensing that Mulder didn't want to leave Fowley alone.

"She has a brother called Dean. He lives in DC. I've got his number," Mulder said, before scribbling it down in his notepad. Scully then took the number from him. "I'll call him, Mulder. You're tired. You're still in shock after what happened at your office. Go home and rest. I'll see that Fowley isn't alone," Scully told him. Mulder paused. "You sure?" he asked. Scully nodded. "Yes. Doctor's orders. I'll keep you updated on Fowley's progress," Scully said. Mulder nodded before rubbing his tired eyes. "Thanks, Scully," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Mulder had one last look at Fowley before walking down the corridor and began his journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Fowley has been admitted to hospital after being shot.. will she pull through?

Mulder's apartment.

Next morning Mulder woke late. It was 10am, and he groaned. He had a few hours sleep, dreaming of Fowley.

He glanced at his mobile. One missed call from Scully. Hoping Fowley was still okay, Mulder dialled his voice mail. "Mulder, it's me," Scully's voice came through his phone. "I've called Fowley's brother and he's with her in the hospital now. She's still stable but I'm confident she'll wake up soon, so don't worry. I'll contact you about her condition as soon as the hospital calls me. I'm home now, and I'll be typing up a report on what happened to Gibson if you need me. See you later," she said. Then the call ended.

Mulder sighed with relief when he heard Fowley had family with her and that she was still stable. He decided he would visit Fowley later that day, and catch up with Dean. Scully would still be busy typing her report for Skinner now, so he didn't want to bother her. After the hospital, he decided, he would see if he was allowed back into the charred remains that was left of his office.

Mulder had a two day stubble on his chin, so he shaved quickly before grabbing his jacket and leaving the apartment.

St Katherine's Hospital.

A little while later, Mulder arrived at the hospital and strode towards Fowley's room where he saw Dean standing over her as she lay in bed, still unconscious. He looked up and saw Mulder, before gesturing to Mulder to come in. Dean was a tall man, the same height as Mulder. He had brown hair and a moustache, and looked good for his thirty-eight years.

But to Mulder Dean looked tired. He had a beard growing and eyes that were red from crying. He wore jeans and t-shirt as he stood, holding Fowley's hand protectively.

"Hey," he greeted Mulder as he entered the room. "Hey, Dean," Mulder replied as the two men shook hands. "Thanks for coming," Dean said. "Hey, anything for Diana," Mulder replied. "So what happened?" Dean asked. Briefly, Mulder filled him in on what happened, how Gibson was a child prodigy, and needed FBI protection. How Fowley had protected him and got shot whilst doing so, and how Scully transferred her to this hospital.

Mulder decided to leave out the story of Gibson's special abilities for now; it might only confuse and anger Dean as Mulder knew Dean wasn't a believer like his sister was.

Dean smiled sadly. "That's just like Diana," he said wistfully. "Always protecting someone," he said. Mulder nodded and the two men looked at Fowley for a moment.

"What happened to her shooter?" he asked. "Have you caught him?" Mulder shifted his feet uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. In the end he decided to say that they didn't know. "Unfortunately, we don't know who the shooter was," Mulder said. Dean shook his head. "If I ever find him...," he said, his voice trailing off angrily. Mulder coughed. "Scully said she's stable but weak," Mulder said.  
"She's typing a report on what happened to Diana," Mulder told Dean. Dean nodded. Just then, he gasped. "Diana?" he asked, hopefully. Mulder leaned closer. "What is it?" he asked eagerly. "Her hand moved," Dean said excitedly. "She's awake!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Fowley continues having treatment as her brother pays her a visit...

Chapter 3.

Fowley slowly opened her eyes as she woke. Everything was slightly blurry at first, and she could hear muffled voices. She looked around the room and saw two familiar faces staring down at her.

Fowley tried to speak, but found she couldn't move her lips due to the breathing apparatus that she was hooked up to. So she made eye contact with both men instead. "Diana," her brother Dean said in a muffled voice. "You're going to be okay," he added. Mulder smiled. "Welcome back, Fowley," he said. He squeezed her hand, before excusing himself and left the room. Once Mulder left, Dean stroked Diana's hair. "I'm so glad you're awake, Diana," he said. "I've been so worried about about you."

Just then a nurse walked in, and Dean smiled at her. "She's awake," he told the nurse. "She opened her eyes a few minutes ago," he said. The nurse smiled. "Well that's a pleasant surprise," she said as she read Fowley's chart. "We were expecting her to regain consciousness tomorrow," she said.

"My sister's a tough cookie," Dean said. The nurse shone a small light into both of Fowley's eyes and told Dean she would go and get a doctor.

Mulder was on the phone to Scully as he saw a nurse enter before leaving Fowley's room. "She's awake, Scully," Mulder was saying. "That's great news. I'm pleased, Mulder," Scully replied. "It must be a big relief," she added. "Yep, she's on the road to recovery," Mulder said as he watched a couple of doctors enter Fowley's room. "So you're going to be staying at the hospital before she goes?" Scully enquired. "I'd like to, but I'm anxious to go back to the X Files office and see if we're allowed back in yet. Has Skinner told you whether we're allowed back yet?" he asked eagerly.

"No he hasn't yet Mulder. But he did say to call him before you go back in there. Will Fowley be all right if you do go?" Scully asked. "She'll be fine. Her brother's still here and he'll understand that I need to go," he told her. "How's your report coming on?" Mulder asked. "I've finished it and I'm going to hand it in to Skinner at 5pm today. Did you want to come with me?" Scully asked.

Mulder sat down on a chair outside Fowley's room. "Yes, all right, I can ask Skinner about the state of the office then," he mused out loud. "OK, I'll pick you up at your apartment at 4pm. Sound ok?" Mulder asked her. He peered into the window and saw that the doctors were unhooking Fowley's breathing apparatus, as Fowley was awake and looking at her brother. "OK," Scully replied, "See you then," she said, before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Diana discuss her relationship with Mulder...

Chapter 4

Fowley woke and smiled at her brother. "Dean," she said, softly and weakly. It had been a couple of hours since the doctors had unhooked her from her breathing apparatus. She lay in bed, feeling back to her old self again. "Diana," Dean said with a smile, as he held her hand. "Thanks for coming here," she said with a small smile. Dean smiled back and stroked her hair. "Hey. You're my sister, we look out for each other, don't we?" he asked. Diana smiled back. "Yeah. Where's Mulder?" she asked after a second as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Mulder? He had to go," Dean said. "Where?" Diana asked. Dean looked at her. "I thought you knew," he said. Diana looked back. "Knew what?" she asked. Dean frowned. "He's gone back to the FBI building with Scully. Said he wanted to see his office," Dean said. Diana lay back, feeling disappointed. "Are you okay?" Dean asked. "I'm sorry, Mulder told me that he was going just as I left to get some coffee just now, I assumed he came in to tell you while I was gone. I didn't know you and Mulder were still...," his voice trailed off.

Diana scoffed. "Well, now we know we're not together," she said. "So he just took off like that without saying goodbye?" she asked. Dean frowned. "I'm furious at him right now that I know," he said to Diana. "I'm sorry, Di, I didn't realize you were still close with him," he said. "The next time I see him, I'm going to have a serious talk to him. No-one uses my sister like that," Dean said fiercely.

Diana smiled and squeezed his hand. "Hey, it's okay, Dean," she said, and he looked at her. "It's not your fault. You didn't know. But now I guess that Mulder's actions speak for himself," she said. "As soon as I get back to the FBI," she said to Dean after a pause, "I'm going to get reinstated in the X-Files," she said. "And this time, I won't be working with Agent Mulder," she said in a soft but determined voice. "There's the Fowley spirit," Dean said with a smile, and they grinned at each other. "Meantime, get some rest, okay Di? So you can get back on your feet as soon as possible," Dean told her. Diana smiled as she lay back in her bed. "Yes. As soon as I'm able," she echoed with a sly grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is determined to get the X Files up and running again...

Chapter 5.

Mulder sighed as he and Scully sat in AD Skinner's office. Scully had just handed Skinner her report about the fire and what happened to Fowley. As Skinner sat reading it, he asked, "How's Fowley?" Mulder and Scully shared a look. "She's stable and is now concious and breathing on her own. I'm confident she'll pull through," Scully told him. Skinner nodded. "So are we allowed back into the X-Files office, Sir?" Mulder asked, a little impatiently.

Skinner stopped reading the report and looked at Mulder. "You still think you can salvage the X-Files even though that fire destroyed everything?" he asked. Mulder nodded. "That goes without saying, Sir," he replied. Skinner shared a look with Scully. "You could be wasting your time, Agent Mulder," he said. Mulder shrugged defiantly. "I need to open those X Files, Sir. I can't work anywhere else," he said in determination.

"How do you feel about this, Agent Scully?" he asked. Scully thought for a moment. "I know retrieving the X Files is important to Agent Mulder," she told him. "I understand that it will be hard to salvage the files we lost," she said. Then she dropped a bombshell. "I don't think it's worth retrieving anything," she told him. Skinner nodded and Mulder gaped at Scully. "Scully? What are you saying?" he asked. "I'm simply saying that you have to be rational about this, Mulder," she said. "It will be impossible for you to get those files restored. They'll be so many pieces of paper lying around. Where can you start?" Scully pointed out.

Skinner nodded. "She has a point, Mulder," he said. Mulder shook his head and stared firmly at Scully. "I NEED the X Files, Sir," he said. "I don't care how long it takes, but I WILL put my office back together," he said. Skinner sighed and said, "OK, Agent Mulder. But you won't be allowed in until tomorrow," he said. You have a couple of weeks before the fire department rebuilds the office," Mulder nodded. "I'll have the X Files back and restored by then," he said in determination, before giving a last look at Scully and got up and left the office. "Mulder," Scully tried calling after him. But it was no use. Mulder had left. Skinner and Scully shared a look. "I'll try and talk to him again, Sir," she said. Skinner nodded.

"Try and get through to him, Scully. We know he needs to go back to the X Files, but he won't be able to restore everything that the fire destroyed," he said. Scully nodded. "Yes, Sir," she said, before getting up and leaving the office herself.


End file.
